Finnick & Annie's Last Night Together
by You'd be pretty in any colour
Summary: Where's Finnick? Odair he is. In this fanfic. Yep.


Annie wrapped her arm protectively around Finnick if anyone came near, her head on his shoulder. Everything felt perfect, for Annie, anyway. Finnick was worrying about the future, scared what would happen when we went off to the Capitol. Annie sensed this, and whispered into his ear. "Focus on right now." Finnick smiled, and held Annie tighter. Annie always knew when he was upset, when he wanted to be left alone, and when he just wanted her touch, and yet sometimes she forgot even her own name. She knew every part of Finnick, every line on his hand, every twinkle in his eye, every mood he had ever been in, she knew him better then she knew herself. And she didn't care, because they had each other. The only time she ever felt complete was with Finnick, without him she felt incomplete. He was her missing jigsaw piece, making a beautiful picture.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Finnick said, placing a flower in Annie's hair, remembering the times they had sat near the beach and how every day he had brought a new flower, how he had thought he had lost her. Then she turned around and kissed him, and he knew that without her, his world was incomplete. Finnick thought back on the time when he really thought he had lost her, and how his world crumbled down. How his dad found him hanging, with a fishing pool. How when he told Annie of this, she seemed so shocked and said "Do I really mean that much to you?". The memories they had shared, how he was always the only one that could know make her laugh. When he looked at Annie now, he saw the fragile, young girl he had fallen in love with. The girl he just wanted to tell that everything would be okay, as long as they had each other.

"Finnick, what's your favourite part of me?" Annie asked, tracing Finnick's lips with her fingers, so carefully and subtle it sent shivers down Finnick's spine. Finnick wrapped his legs round Annie, caressing her face.

"How you love me, no matter how many mistakes I make." Annie tilted her head back, and Finnick started kissing her neck, softly at first, but then harder.

"Well, I'm clinically insane." Annie joked, winking at Finnick. With everyone else she was so quiet and reductive, but she was like a vixen with Finnick. Sometimes she would zone out without reason, and just look at Finnick for a while, but after a while she just wrapped herself in his arms. Sometimes silence spoke more than words ever could. Finnick unzipped Annie's jacket, the jacket that made her feel comfortable and like she was safe, but he could do that any day of the week. He slipped it off her shoulders, revealing a small tank top. He grinned at her, and she pulled it off. He unbuttoned his own top, revealing his muscly chest. Finnick picked Annie up, tightening her legs around his body.

"Don't leave me Finnick." Annie begged, looking into Finnick's eyes. He grabbed a strand of her hair, and tucked it behind her ear.

"I have to, angel." Finnick bit his lip, staring down at the floor. He didn't like to leave her, because when he did she seemed to fall to pieces. But she had so much love here, more then she had ever had before. She'd be fine, she had to be. Finnick pushed his lips onto Annie's, but she pushed them away, and Finnick could see tears in her eyes.

"You're leaving me forever, aren't you?" Annie asked, looking so hurt that it broke Finnick's heart.

"No, Annie, I'm not. I'll never leave you, I'll always be right here." He pointed to her heart, and carefully unhooked her feet from around his hips, pushing Annie onto the floor then pushing his body onto hers, kissing her softly.

"Promise me you'll return." Annie said, looking up at Finnick.

"I can't promise that." Finnick said, wishing it was false, wishing that this fragile woman would do without him, wishing she didn't need him so.

"Then give me tonight." Annie demanded, kissing Finnick's lips hard, harder than she ever had before.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, to me. I love you, Annie. Just remember that." Finnick rubbed away Annie's tears, pulling her close.

"I love you too, Finnick." Annie said, holding tightly onto Finnick's hand. She didn't let go for the whole night.


End file.
